


Cause you make feel like.

by nanasteiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, little fluffy, very little lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasteiger/pseuds/nanasteiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando Llorente is gorgeous, no one can deny it and Andrea has played alongside very beautiful footballer but he can't remember to have ever found a man that good-looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you make feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> After some pictures from Juventus last match (http://25.media.tumblr.com/d7970c0364ed1c8c705d96ca2f3c69b7/tumblr_mwsffrvN1b1rw4lyyo3_500.jpg like this one) my friend and i decided that this two men need at least one making out session and this is it. This story is mostly what i think about Fernando Llorente but Pirlo takes my place. The title is from Locked out of heaven that should be listened while reading. Enjoy.

Fernando Llorente is gorgeous, no one can deny it. He has those big blue eyes, that strong jawline, blonde short perfect hair, and Andrea has played alongside very beautiful footballer (he played with Beckham, for god's sake!) but he can't remember to have ever found a man that gorgeous. He's so tall, with his large back, big hands and a very nice ass. He's almost a distraction and Andrea needs a very strong willpower to look away when they stretch and maybe it's a little bit frustrating, but he's a grown up man and he knows how to relate with tall, blonde, handsome men. He does his stretching apart, he tries to not stare for too long, he breathes slowly and waits.

And at the end is Fernando, still covered by that thin layer of sweat that makes his skin glisten, that goes to him. He has that smile, smug as only a man beautiful as him can have, and "you were staring again" he says, with a very bad accent that can be sexy only on him.

"I was not" Andrea replies, undoing a perfect knot of his shoe just to have more time before standing up and having to face him.

"Obviously" and then Andrea is standing and has a red face, and he never has a face of that red because he's never so frustrated, but he stays silent and only take him by the wrist, does a sign to his head to the coach and they are in a hallway of Vinovo and Fernando is laughing.

"You shouldn't be this tall" he whispers just a second before he stops and opens one of the doors -is that one of the physio room?- and then slams his big, beautiful body against a wall. "You shouldn't have these blond hair" and Andrea have the feeling that he's climbing a mountain when he tries to hug him, sinking his hands through his hair, "you shouldn't smile like you know what you do to me" and then he finally kisses him and Fernando is still laughing but then he has his big hands down Andrea's spine and his tongue down Andrea's throat.

"Well" they both have trouble breathing but Fernando, hands under his shirt, mouth against his neck, still has time to say "you should not look at me like that every single day" but Andrea rolls his eyes like it's not his fault at all.

"Let's make a deal" he says while trying to pull that sweaty jersey out his head and then kissing his chest "stop being this handsome and I'll stop strip you with my eyes" Fernando looks at him with a dreamy eye that should be illegal and Andrea, like every single time, feels so small and so stupid. He has never talked like that to anyone, not his wife, not Riccardo, not every others lovers in his life. He has never felt so desperate to be close to a person and every single time he says to himself that he has to moderate this, to be more that calm, responsible version of himself but he always fail. He lean over to kiss him and when Fernando answers "I don't want you to stop strip me with your eyes" Andrea has almost forgot of what he's talking about "or stripping me at all"

"And I don't want you to stop being this gorgeous" because Fernando Llorente is handsome and he's  _his_. He has those big blue eyes that can make him melt with just one look, that strong jawline that he can kiss and bite and lick whenever he wants, blonde short perfect hair he pulls when he goes on his knees and do wonders with that tongue. He's definitely a distraction and sometimes Conte shakes his head and threat him to bench him if he doesn't train well, but for the first time in his life he feels like having those big hand all over his body could be better than a starting line.


End file.
